Looking Back
by FMCforever
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Spoiler. First Fanfic so please review and let me know how I did. I know it's been done, but I'm trying to take a new approach. A lot of Charlie and Edward POV, less Bella.
1. Telling Charlie

Telling Charlie

This is my first fanfic...so please let me know how I do!

-Charlie POV-

_I…What? What did they say? What is she trying to show me? The **boy** keeps babbling about love and marriage and looking at Bella all I see is Renee. __A woman in a beautiful dress 19 years ago and me in a shabby hand-me-down tux. _"Ch-Dad?" _Is she really doing this?_

- Bella POV-

_OK…I told him. Here comes the yelling. Thank God the gun is by the door. Wait…he's not yelling? All I see is confusion and hurt and…I don't know what it is. Wait…how long has Edward been talking and why did he stop._ She looks to Edward and all she sees is her favorite crooked smile and she knows that whatever her father is thinking definitely doesn't involve a gun…or a no!

-Edward POV-

"Chief Swan, I love your daughter more than words could ever describe and I would be more than privileged to marry Bella and do all that is in my power to make her the happiest woman _ali _…" _I should stop there, I can't promise alive, but wait, he's not listening to me. Renee? Why is he picturing Renee…oh…in her wedding dress. Wow she looks lovely and he doesn't look to bad either. _Edward couldn't control the smile on his face knowing this memory may not mean yes, but it definitely doesn't mean no, and turns to his beautiful fiancé.

-General POV-

Charlie shakes away his memory and gives a big sigh, "When and Where?" Bella jumped into her father's arm and Charlie forced back the tears he felt welling up. Edward replied, "August 13th and I presume Alice will have more details on the where. I relay your question for you," adding a big smile at the end. After Bella released Charlie he soon fled to the living room mumbling about baseball and making sense in life. Bella escorted Edward to the door with a smile and raced up the stairs to meet her fiancé, only tripping twice on the way up.

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so if anyone could please review and point out my good _and _bad qualities I would greatly appreciate it. I'm definitely a one-shot writer but if anyone wants to run with it...just ask me first.**


	2. The Feelings Are There

**The Feelings Are There**

**I hate AN at the top, so if you could spare a moment at the bottom of my chapters that would be awesome! THANKS!**

**PS I forgot a disclaimer last time...so for the past, present, and future, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Damn Stephenie Meyer and her creative genius...although it did lead to an interesting series...so take back the Damn and THANKS A MILL!**

**Charlie POV**

_I couldn't help but watch my little girl sleep tonight. I also could help but notice as if something was missing, she kept stirring in her sleep. I can't even begin to imagine what her dreams were filled of._ _Through the stirring I hear,_ "Edward..." _Of course. I should have guessed that boy would fill her dreams, just as much as Renee filled mine. I'd never admit it out loud but I still love her as much today just as much as I did 17 years ago. Her leaving, let alone with My Isabella_ **(AN: I didn't think only Edward believed she was his)**, _broke my heart beyond repair and looking down on her…I hope Bella never has to feel that pain, well feel it again. _

_She seemed worse off when he left than I was when Renee left. What if he left her again? What if the whole family left? I adore Alice, but it's hard to see Bella when she's with Alice and not feel the question nagging at me. The Cullens are such a wonderful family, but it was hard to comprehend they could have left without a goodbye, or at least a phone call later on. I only hope that it never happens again because I don't think Bella could find a better family to join. It was so obvious how supportive they were of each other and how most of them treated Bella as family already. Carlisle and Esme are angels for taking in those children and even the big-one…uh…Emmett...yea…seemed well-behaved. _

_I remember the first time Bella told me about them. She mentioned going to their home and I immediately thought of him. I probably should have assumed it was one of the girls, but I was afraid Bella had found a better reason to avoid the dance. I was also terrified that she would go for the big, body-builder types, who unfortunately don't always have the most wholesome of thoughts regarding girls. But Edward, well he seems to truly care for Bella and he is very polite...doesn't know much about sports, but at least he pretends for me. I thought I heard something behind me but realized it was probably just the groan of the rocking chair. I probably shouldn't be sitting in this. _

_Just as I reached the door handle Bella spoke again,_ "I' sorry Jacob…" _Ahh…sometimes I wish she'd had given the boy a chance, realize there is more than just Edward out there. It is obvious Jacob and Bella have something, even Edward knows it. As amusing as it has become she has made the right decision for her. We can't always choose we fall in love with, or can't fall back out of love with either. My Isabella isn't my little girl anymore. She is a young woman and she's Edward's. I'll learn to accept it…one day. _

_Oh no…Renee doesn't know yet. I'm not telling her!_

**AN: We all know Charlie has more feelings than he is willing to express. And as sweet as it would have been without the last line, we can't let Charlie be too serious!**

**Edwards POV**

_Wow…Bella said Charlie never shared his feelings, but they were definitely there. He didn't even mind when she'd said my name. His next thoughts were just as happy as they were painful. I couldn't imagine losing both a lover and a child. Unfortunately, Bella and I will never have children. And as if he knew I was listening and wanted me to hurt me even more, he thought we'd leave again. He's not even worried I'll leave, but all of us. I can tell he likes my family, but he doesn't trust us. If only he knew the truth, the truth of what we were, why we left, what Bella was to become. _

_Wait…Emmett? He thought she'd pick Emmett? Does he even know Emmett? I'm sure he was scared, Emmett is twice the size of Bella…and his thoughts arn't always wholesome, they are rather disgusting actually. I'm just glad she chose me…_ha_…even if I don't know much about sports, as Charlie puts it. Crap, he heard me! Good, he thought it was the chair. _

_Bella begins turning and,_ "I'm sorry Jacob…" _It both breaks and eases my heart to hear those words. She has nothing to fear. Jacob is human, well mostly, and he'll move on…and he may even imprint on someone someday. I know he constantly worries about it when he fights for her. Charlie annoyingly points out that I'm not the only fish in the sea, but I'm glad he accepts everything without too much argument. Renee again? I only wish I could comfort Charlie when he thinks of her. He has lost his wife and will soon lose his daughter. It almost changes my mind against changing her when I hear the pain in his thoughts, but knowing Bella, she'd find away around it…another loophole to my rules. I'll find a way to share her with him…he's wrong about one thing…She's my Bella, but she's also **His** Isabella._

_Oh no…Renee…_

**AN: I know it seems OC, but I couldn't imagine having my own thoughts and picking up on others at the same time. I don't think even Edward would be the same with all the practice and we all know Charlie is a thinker, not a speaker. I know the italics are probably annoying but I'm trying to maintain consistency between dialog and thoughts throughout the story.**

**Thanks for reading and I wasn't even going to continue the story…but I got an encouraging review and am gonna try. Sorry if the update takes a bit…I'm not the most creative writer.**


End file.
